


Looking like me

by Moe89



Category: Queen Christina (1933), sweden history
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio del palazzo, Cristina non potè fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio."
Relationships: Christina/Ebba Sparre (Queen Christina)
Kudos: 1





	Looking like me

**LOOKING LIKE ME**

  
  


  
  


  
Mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio del palazzo, Cristina non potè fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio.  
Sapeva che era folle, eppure era convinta che tutti a corte sapessero su di lei, _sul suo corpo_ , più cose di quanto fosse lecito sapessero.  
Ogni volta che si ritrovava ad incontrare qualcuno in un qualche angolo del palazzo - del suo palazzo - finiva invariabilmente con l'avere i palmi umidi e le membra rigide.  
Sapeva di non essere mai stata particolarmente bella, nè particolarmente elegante o raffinata, come avrebbe potuto non saperlo? Era stata lo zimbello della corte già dalla nascita, quando suo padre l'aveva dichiarata suo tanto agognato erede _maschio_. Eppure, anche se sapeva di non conformarsi ai canoni di femminilità che ci si aspettava da una signora, da una regina, Cristina odiava che la gente la fissasse.  
Quando le persone posavano gli occhi su di lei sembrava sempre che stessero guardando una qualche specie di rara ed esotica creatura. Una sorta di mostro.  
Per fortuna c'era Ebba.  
Quando erano insieme i suoi dubbi svanivano: il suo corpo non era più l'oggetto delle chiacchiere di corte, diventava finalmente suo. Ebba la faceva sentire in pace con se stessa, indipendentemente da chi "se stessa" potesse essere.  
Non si poneva mai il problema di chiederle il perchè degli abiti maschili o delle parucche da uomo, non le interessava se mangiava e beveva come un soldato o se fischiava a pieni polmoni. Ebba l'accettava così com'era. E Cristina sapeva che il loro rapporto non era ben visto a corte.  
Più di una volta aveva sentito dame bisbigliare commenti maligni su di loro, si sprecavano le insinuazioni su Ebba e sul fatto che più che lei, amasse la sua corona; ma non le importava.  
Non le importava quello che la gente pensava di loro, non le importava neanche quanto effettivamente gli altri sapessero della loro relazione; l'unica cosa che contava davvero per Cristina era il modo in cui Ebba la faceva sentire, il modo in cui la guardava: senza timore, senza giudizio, senza ostilità. Ma solo come un essere umano ne avrebbe guardato un altro.


End file.
